Swapped
by daaaaarkness
Summary: He is boring and serious. He is an old fart according to her. She loves pizza and Cheese-kun. She is annoying according to him. Warning: Contains mature scenes, profanities and OC.
1. Scream

Two weeks have passed since Lelouch met C.C. and he is still trying to figure out the girl he rescued and let her stay in his house. There are a few things he noticed about her, she likes to eat pizza... a lot. She always hugs this Cheese-kun stuffed toy. She also annoys the shit out of him. Well, as long as she don't do anything to her little sister he's cool with her. And she gave him this power. A power to make anyone follow him whatever he says.

It's just another cold evening for C.C. and she is bored to death. Her pizza is cold and Cheese-kun is cold. I want to do something but unfortunately Lelouch, the ever serious, old fart, won't let me go out of his house. He fears someone might see me walking around. Well, he is such a boring old fart though he is still young. I'm even older than him. What a bore.

Time flies and it's already Friday evening, meaning the old fart is home. He is so serious while studying his notes. While, I'm lying on his bed and observing him. Seriously, what does he do for fun? He's is just a teenager. Someone like him should enjoy his youth. Like hangout with friends or girlfriends. If he have one. He is so serious it annoys the shit out of me. He'll get old without noticing it.

Lelouch is a cute guy. Someone like him must not be single, right? So he shouldn't be locked in his room. And so these past few weeks I made a goal to annoy him every chance that I got.

"Lelouch, are you gay?" I asked.

"What?!" He replied.

"Are you gay?" I repeated boringly.

"No!" He answered me while frowning. I like it when he frowns. It's so cute. I told myself.

"But I never saw you went out with a girl?" I taunted.

"Just because I never went out with a girl I'm already gay? What kind of mentality is that?" He answered seriously.

"Nah, just wondering, I've never seen you went out with anyone actually. You're always here locked up in your room. Got friends?" I asked him.

"Of course, I do have friends. You'd be surprised how popular I am in our school." He boasted.

Such a show off...

"How would I know?" I joked.

He stands up from his chair and started walking to his closet. He pulled out a box from the upper portion of his closet. He brought the box to the bed and opened it. It was full of letters. He was grinning while looking at me. He looks so proud of himself.

"See these? These are love letters." He said. I noticed there are no open letters.

"Why not open them?" I asked. I'm curious.

His face turned sad. I wonder.

"I just don't want to see what they wrote. I know they are just the same thing. 'Saying how handsome I am. That I am so smart.' It's the same thing. They don't know me really. Still thankful though so I keep them instead." He said while smiling. His smile looks so sad.

"Cheer up, old fart. You're such a drama queen. Now I'm starting to think you're really gay." I joked. He started walking away bringing the boxed with him. I followed him. I stay at his side while observing him trying to return the box. The keyword is trying. He tiptoed while trying to return it up there.

I was trying to put the box back in my closet. But unfortunately it is to high for me. So I tiptoed while trying to return it. Suddenly, I felt like my left leg lost its strength and caught off balance. The box slipped off from my hands. C.C. was beside me so I tried to protect her from the falling box.

We stumbled and fell on the floor while trying to cover her. Then suddenly something heavy hit my head. I closed my eyes trying to recover from the pain in my head. But I felt something warm and soft against my lips.

Something is pressed on my lips. It's warm and soft. Then I felt a sudden pain in my head. "Ouch, what the heck!" I said. Closing my eyes while rubbing the painful spot in my head.

I noticed my voice sounds deeper like its a man's voice. I am shookt! So I opened my eyes. "WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Shout your trap. Stop yelling. My ears are hurting." C.C. told me. But I'm C.C.?! So, who is that pokemon?!

"Arghhhh!"

I heard an annoying scream that violated my eardrums. I think I'm deaf now.


	2. I Hate Internet

The voice that violated my eardrums was owned by me. How? I mean, what?! I tried to speak. "Lelouch?" I asked. "C.C." I heard my voice answered. I didn't even need a yes or no to confirm it. That question confirm our terrible situation. Fuck.

I eyeballed the face under me. It is my face! How could that be?! It's impossible. Maybe, I lost some brain cells during the fall and now my brain is tricking me. Maybe, I got some head injury and it must be severe or maybe I got some concussion. Or worse brain tumor. Shite!

What the fuck! I silently cursed when I saw myself trying to get away. Lelouch struggled. Suddenly the body under me moved and ran to the bathroom. I followed him as Lelouch faced the mirror.

"AHHHH!" Lelouch screamed.

"What's wrong?!" I rushed to Lelouch side. I mean, my side. No, I am me. What?!

"AHHHH!" Lelouch screamed again.

"Stop screaming and calm down!" I told him and covered his mouth. People might hear us and misunderstand our situation. The last thing I need is getting arrested and sent to prison in this body. Not cute at all.

"Calm down?! I am in your body and you're in mine. And you tell me to calm down?! This can't be. This is a nightmare. I am sleeping and I'll wake up, eventually. Yeah, that's right. I'll wake up." He said making himself believe. I almost believed him.

"Yeah, right. We swapped bodies. You're a genius." I answered him.

"I'll prove you. Punch me really hard. This is just a nightmare." He told me while panicking.

"No." I said sternly.

"No? You don't want me to wake up?" Lelouch asked.

"You're awake. No need to wake you up. And I refuse to cause harm to my body, drama queen." I replied.

"Fine! If you won't help me. I'll solve this on my own then." He clenched his teeth.

He left me in the bathroom to look for answers. He ran to his table and switched on the computer. I guess, he'll try the internet they always have answers. That's what they said. He was typing furiously. I feel sorry for the keyboard.

 _"How to come back to your own body when you swap bodies?"_

As he scrolled through the search engine results it didn't give us the answer. It only gave me migraine. Worst it'll turn to brain tumor. I hate internet. Not helpful at all.

"I hate you internet! I want my money back!" He shouted at the computer.

"Yeah, cause shouting at the poor computer will really help, genius." He jumped. Maybe, he didn't notice me approaching. He was really so engrossed.

"I know you're shocked I am too. I was just at your side then suddenly things gone wrong. We can solve this but I need you too calm down. Now breathe deep." I told him.

It's so weird telling myself those words. How odd. While emotions played through his eyes. He obeyed and breathe. He suddenly calmed down. Good.

"Are you calm now?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. "Damn, it is so weird. Looking at myself." I said.

He looked at me liked a lost puppy then suddenly it changed. He composed himself. Abrakadabra! The normal Lelouch is back but in my body. Not normal at all.

"Since, we can't torture the computer and spill the beans." I told him.

"What do you want me to do then? Mope around?" He said.

"No, we'll just deal with our current situation for now. You in my body. I in yours." I told though I feel weird and uncomfortable in my skin. I hate this feeling. This is not good at all.

Who invented swapping of bodies?! I'm going to gut him with my bare hands when I find him. Argh!


End file.
